Life on Remnant: My Tale of RWBY
by YourHighlord
Summary: (This is my 2nd Semi-SI/OC story) I had a normal-ish life: a nice family, great friends, fame, fortune and a whole lot of unknown power. But that's the thing, I HAD all of that... and thanks to a certain Fire-themed bitch, I'm stuck on Remnant with no perceivable way back. Guess it's not all bad, I now have a chance to change everything that went wrong. (M-Rating for Adult Themes)
1. Prologue

_**Life on Remnant: My Tale of RWBY**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Why does this keep happening to me...**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Marren Family Manor, MN, USA**_

 _ **Time & Date: 7:51 AM, January 9th, 20XX**_

 _ **Weather: Partly Cloudy w/ Freezing Rain**_

 _...What? You actually expect some info before I start reading off lines? Okay then, if you really want to hear me rant about shit like this, here's the gist. Which comes and is introduced with these questions: Have you ever thought about the existence of alternate universes? Have you ever pondered the thought that there could be another place where another crazy set of events transpired to make a world like ours? Well… what would you say if I told you that there are other universes out there, and that I've been to one. Let me introduce myself so we all know a common ground to build upon, I am formally known as Roger William Marren, the second eldest of the Marren siblings and Heir to the family name. Now, let's step back a little and explain how I came to discover these alternate worlds._

 _I guess it all started when I started watching RWBY. And to explain the reason why these two things tie together… I'll explain it later. But for now, just work with me. After I started watching RWBY, I got tied up in its massive community and hundreds of theories on its characters, world, and even the very chance that the planet itself was another reincarnation of Earth several thousand years later. So, after weaving my way through that mess of info, I decided to place my own coin in the pot and write a RWBY story. That was the original "RWBY's Origin", and it was my only RWBY story sadly since Fire Emblem and Persona interested me after that and they kinda took over my writing time. Now we fast forward two years to this day and now I'm writing stories like nuts with little time to actually re-watch RWBY with my sisters._

 _Now it gets weird… and before you read on, just do me a favor and throw logic out the window. It's nothing more than a wall at this point and I'll need you all to have a mind open to anything._

 _Here we go… I, with some kind of assistance from a greater power, managed to pull three characters from RWBY itself into my world, with the power to return at any time, and I had no idea I had even caused it. It all happened the day after my 15th birthday, that was the day where everything went to shit. It all started out great, my closest sister Marilyn and I were playing our newly acquired Wii-U and were currently playing our 68th game in the past 48 hours..._

 _Guess a good starting point is to describe our characters eh? Well, here we have the twins of the Marren family, yours truly, and my younger sister Marilyn. And now I need to do describe myself in the third-person… god this gonna be weird. Let's start a little while back, before the chaos began..._

 _(_ **A/N:** _Just so you all know, if I ever need to break the immersion to talk you all/explain something, it'll be in the plain Italic like you see here.)_

* * *

The date was January 10th, 20XX. There was fresh snow on the ground, the air still clung to its bitter chill, and a light breeze blew across the streets and sidewalks, causing little flurries of snow to dance along the paths. Our own little journey takes us far from the borders of the city Minneapolis to a large field in the middle of absolute nowhere, but, if you're willing to travel the lone road in said field, you'll find the home to the richest known family on Earth: The Marren Family. The Marren's were a… interesting bunch of people, well… interesting is an understatement if one must be honest. The family was made up of five members: The ex-eldest brother, Rodger (He shall never be mentioned, nor will his exilation will be referenced further), his _fiancé_ Cynthia Dracule, the twins Roger and Marilyn and their little sister Hannah.

If you'd look at the siblings side-by-side, you would say they aren't related. But, if you look close enough you'd see their differing shades of green eyes, their chestnut brown hair and the same "we don't give a damn about our status" attitude. Even though they may dress, act and even perform differently, they are still related in blood, looks and through the bonds they've made through their hardships. Aside from that, they're your average, everyday American family with their own schedules.

For the need of the story, let us focus on the twins. Roger and Marilyn are 16 and 15 respectively, and both sit at around 130 to 155 pounds. Roger stands at about 5 feet-9 inches and has a more laid-back posture than his brother and sisters, even though he is the official heir to the family and he really doesn't care about the formalities that surround it. Marilyn is a little shorter at 5 feet- 5 inches with a little more refined posture, while still being as laid-back as her elder twin. While their hobbies differ greatly, they both have a mutual love for video-games, being that they both co-run the US League of Legends, Overwatch and Counter Strike teams, so they have quite the sense of teamwork, and rivalry. And said rivalry was being settled in the Marren way, a 1VS1 Duel to see who could get the majority of 151 wins in a game of their decision.

We now join them as they finish their 68th game in said competition…

Roger glared at the TV in front of him, his eyes locked onto the screen and his hands & fingers moving at a speed most people could ever imagine. He glanced at his sister and grinned, knowing he was on the verge of victory. "..."

Marilyn glanced at her brother and sneered back, knowing that she was going to beat him this time, she was not going to allow him to continue his winning streak and was determined to win this time "..."

"...You're gonna lose Mari. You've never beaten me and I'm making sure that my streak continues."

"Like hell I'm losing to you again! This is the day that winning streak of yours-"

" _ **GAME!"**_

"-ends…"

"And that is another victory to me, making the score a surprising 38, with a 15 game winning streak, to 30." Roger dropped his controller back onto the table in front of them and cracked his astronomically stiff joints and knuckles, creating a sound similar to popcorn popping. "And I think that's the perfect number to call it, lest we grow any stiffer."

"No! I'm gonna break your streak now!" She grabbed his controller and shoved it into his hands. "Now sit back down, and start playing!"

"Mari, we've been doing this for almost two days straight," Roger grabbed her controller and held it above his head, preventing her from snatching it back in the classic elder brother scenario. "You and I have need to sleep, and I still have my job as a Teaching Assistant to go to soon, the only reason why I'm here is because I got an extra few days off because of my birthday, and I have to go back tomorrow."

"C'mon, can't you just ask them to- eep!" Roger leaned down until they were face to face. His hazel-green eyes staring directly into her evergreen. "...Please?"

"No." He replied sternly. "They gave me time, and I used it. I'm going back tomorrow and nothing you do or say is gonna change that." He handed her both controllers and turned to the door. "Now I'm going to get some sleep since neither of us have done so for the past 18 hours-" Roger turned his head back for a split second and saw his sister's puppy-dog eyes running on full cylinders. He glared at the twin evergreen orbs and felt his resolve slowly melting away and his willpower weakening, but he ripped his head from the sight and sighed as his will and determination returned. "...And the puppy eyes aren't going to work this time. I'm sorry, but I need rest."

" _Pweeeease~?_ "

' _Oh god… not the cute voice!'_ He gulped down the urge to run over and hug his sister and dashed out the door, quickly shutting it behind him. " **And you'd better get some rest! Otherwise I will take you out of the next tourney and replace you with someone else!** "

A minute passed and the eventual sound of Marilyn's sigh of disappointment and then the sound of a body hitting cloth and a faint, muffled snore, Roger tiptoed his way up the staircase and exited their expansive basement/ eSports training area. He quickly flinched and squinted slightly at the brighter LED and natural lighting of their living room and kitchen. "God… how long were we down there?"

"About forty-six hours and thirty-nine minutes," He turned to see the source of the accented voice and saw his ex-elder brother's ex- _fiancé_ , Cynthia Dracule, a Baroness he met on one of his…. journeys. To their knowledge, she's from a long of line of supposed vampires known as the "Aristocrats", and she's taken a liking to him and Rodger. And, not to be a perv or anything, but she is HOT, like beyond supermodel gorgeous. She has a flowing head of silvery-white hair, which fell to her waist and seemingly never grew any longer and never got dirty. She had very pale-pink skin and bright red eyes, her teeth were pure white and with the top and bottom canines sharpened slightly, for effect she says. Her outfits were oddly civilian and mostly fit along the lines of hiding her skin, while still showing off her curves, as such with what she was wearing: a black turtleneck, pale-blue jeans, brown boots with a 1.5 inch heel and a faded denim jacket with actual silver studs and buttons.

"Oh, hey Cyn, how've you been?"

" _Vell_ enough. Now better _zhan_ before since I _alvays_ enjoy your company and presence Roger." She gave him her toothy smirk, showing one half of her pearly-white fangs. "Now _zen, 'ow_ long were you actually playing down _zere_?"

Roger simply smiled and shrugged at her question. He always found her attempt at the stereotypical vampire voice cute and funny, but totally unneeded. "Guess about three-quarters of our time down there was spent playing. I didn't really keep track of anything besides our wins."

Cynthia sighed, smiled and slugged him in the arm. An interesting thing to add that despite her "Damsel-esque" appearance, she has around 5 times the strength of most male bodybuilders. " _Vhy_ must you two push yourselves so far? You may not be normal human beings, but you both ' _ave_ your needs and requirements."

He shrugged again. "Guess it's just in our nature to push ourselves." He leapt over the couch and landed beside her. "Also, why are you still doing the accent? You know you hate it…"

"I know, but it's hard to stop doing it after how long he made me use it." She admitted in her normal accent, which was a light British accent. "Besides, Hannah and Marilyn find it cute."

"I know, but just give it a break every once in awhile, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Now go get some sleep, you have to go back to working tomorrow and I think you'd enjoy a good day and night's rest."

"Yes m'lady." He tipped an invisible fedora and walked towards the stairs, leaving Cynthia in a light blush at the mention of her nickname/title. Roger leapt his way up the stairs and made the short walk to the end of the hall where his room was situated. He opened the grey-painted door and stepped inside, the familiar sight of all his past trials, journeys and competitions brought a warm smile to his face as he switched into his sleepwear and cracked the window over his bed slightly, and promptly fainted onto his and stared at the mural to one of his favorite journeys and and let the cooled fabric bring him to the world of dreams that he visited quite often.

 _ **~xVx~**_

Now normally, most dreams are lucid, meaning a specific event can happen and then whoever is dreaming will know that they will have full control of the dream, but not in Roger's case. When he "awoke" in his newest dream, he was in an unfamiliar environment with two very unfamiliar people. The figure to his right wore an evergreen suit and black dress pants, and the other wore a revealing red dress with gold accents, their faces were covered and their voices sounded the same; lifeless, accentless murmurs.

" _You have drawn a large amount of attention to yourself, Mr. Marren. Quite a lot indeed."_ The right figure spoke.

"Attention? What in the hell-?!"

" _In fact, you've drawn so much attention that we may have to step in and bring you somewhere where you can release this power you seem to be hiding."_ The left figure added.

"Hiding a power… who the fuck-?!"

" _We will come for you, Mr. Marren."_ They said simultaneously. " _And there is nothing you can do to stop us from doing so."_ And just like that, they vanished in a puff of smoke and left him alone in the void most-likely created by them. It didn't take long to return to the grass plain that normally resides within his lucid dreams. He quickly sat down on the cool, dry ground and laid back slightly, staring at the blue sky with their words still ringing in his head.

' _What was that all about? Drawn attention? Power I'm hiding? The hell does that mean?'_ He reached up and pinched a cloud floating above him and brought it down to his level, then promptly began to morph it into a small bird, which then flew away after it was finished. " _Have I invoked some greater power that I don't know about?_ "

" _ **You seem troubled sir.**_ " He turned around to see a familiar face, the… "Warden" or the current resident of his dreams, a nice Draconic fellow named Narthanos, an Emerald Dragon that Rodger had met during his years on Azeroth. He was/is one of the advisors to the Emerald Queen, Ysera. Who normally dropped by to visit him when she had a free moment. " _ **Did something happen under my watch? You seem disturbed.**_ "

Roger smiled at his oddly casual appearance; his green coat, brown shirt and cloth pants, and the normal leather boots most Emerald Druids wore. He glanced at the bright green hair and saw a small flower was actually growing in it. "Just an… odd occurrence. Nothing major or to worry about." He stood up and snapped his fingers, a small table appearing between him and his Night Elven friend. "Tea? It has been a while since we just sat and talked, and since Ysera isn't here this time… would you join me for a cup?"

" _ **Sounds wonderful, and to explain my appearance instead of my Queen's, is the fact that she is currently handling a problem back on Azeroth in relation to the World Pillar.**_ " He grabbed one of the porcelain cups and sipped the black tea within. " _ **I must admit, your powers are improving, this is quite nice for an attempt at a basic drink.**_ "

"I think the lucid dreaming is helping, gives me a chance to try some of those tricks out without the risk of causing a Nightmare." He sipped from his own cup and contemplated on what he had said. "Speaking of which, how is my… accident coming along? It isn't too bad, right?"

" _ **The Nightmare you caused has been cleansed. You were lucky my Queen was visiting your brother at the moment and was able to calm and contain you before any real damage was caused.**_ " He set his cup down and stared him dead in the eyes. " _ **And since we are on that topic, what in the name of Elune caused you to have that much of a fright?**_ "

"...RWBY marathon."

" _ **That strange show you've been watching?**_ "

"Mhmm."

" _ **Why that of all things?**_ "

"...The events near the end kinda… shocked me and I happened to fall asleep after Episode 12. So that led to me picturing the same events, but with me in place of all the deaths and then one thing lead to another and then it just erupted into this gigantic-"

Narthanos was about to take another sip until he noticed a faint red and white aura permeating from his hands, he also saw his eyes were turning red and he was exhaling the same aura with every breath. He dropped his cup and slipped on a pair of emerald encrusted gloves and gripped Roger's shoulders. " _ **Ease yourself lad!**_ " He tightened his on his shoulders and channeled a small burst of mana through his heart and he slowly began to calm down. " _ **Just breathe and relax.**_ "

The aura quickly faded from Roger and his breathing returned to normal, still slightly shallow, but still back to normal. "...whew." He exhaled slowly and repeated while looking into the neon-green eyes of his Dream Warden. The faint glow slowly reverting the light-red splotches in his eyes. Roger sighed one final time before leaning back in his seat, the signs of the Nightmare now vanished from his appearance. "Thanks."

" _ **No thanks are necessary. It is my job as your Warden to prevent things like that from happening.**_ " He released Roger's shoulders and pulled a green-tinted brass watch from his coat. " _ **Now, I think it's about time for you to wake up. The sun is about to start rising in the normal world and judging from the clouds, you've been asleep for almost 20 hours.**_ "

"And I fell asleep at around 8:00 AM… meaning it's about 4:00 AM the next day, damn. Haven't slept that heavily in months." He finished his cup and shook the gauntleted hand of his Warden. "Until we meet again, my friend."

" _ **Until we meet again.**_ "

* * *

 _Now we get to the point where I thought shit was starting to go down, and where I had my first contact with the supposed "Greater Power" that came and dragged me to the new world. Although it didn't happen immediately, it happened over a few days, about three total, give-or-take an hour or four. Now, I know you're all thinking "Why in the hell would this greater power say that they would come after him?" Well, remember what the two "Unknown" figures said, that "-you've drawn so much attention that we may have to step in and bring you somewhere where you can release this power you seem to be hiding." Which means they know of Roger's powers that he's collected over his journeys, like his brother. What will happen next? That will be explained over the next dozen-or-so paragraphs leading up to the end of this Prologue. Also, this will be the greater majority of the "Author's Commentary" and then it'll mainly be short little facts and the Author's Notes from there on out._

The next three days went as normal as they could've been. Security work, helping teachers and substitutes with any work or technical problems when they arose, making sure that he kept a close eye on his friends to make sure none of them did anything stupid. All in all, those three days went by nearly perfectly, until Roger was called to the office for an important announcement, for his ears only...

"You want me to do what?"

The principal sighed and cleared his throat to speak again. "I want you to come in tomorrow and keep the place in order, we have a representative from Stanford coming and I want her to see this place is neat and respectful."

Roger glared at him, an obvious sense of distrust and suspicion in the air. "And you want to use me to do it?" He reclined slightly and kept his eyes locked onto his technical supervisor. "And what's in it for me if I do come tomorrow?"

"I'll give you the whole next week off if she will take any of our seniors." He handed Roger the paperwork and pointed to three spots. "Initials on the first two then full signature on the final page."

"...Fine." Roger pulled an ornate pearl & silver fountain pen from his coat and signed each area accordingly. "How strict are we talking by the way?"

"Pin out of place strict."

"Then I'll bring my a-game tomorrow." Roger folded the papers together and tucked them into the inner pocket of his coat. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

 _ **~xVx~**_

The next morning went just as every other morning the Marren family has had for the past three years. Roger waking up at 4:30, make coffee and tea for the family others, exercise till 5:30 then a shower, then make breakfast once everyone's awake and then he's off to the High School for his daily pass-time of being a Teacher's Assistant/Security Officer. And the day was oddly calm, like was asked. But it was a little unnatural in the fact of how calm it was, and how you may ask? Well, firstly was the fact that none of the Seniors were chatting at all in the halls, which was totally away from the normal routine. The second thing was the fact that there was zero, _(_ _and I mean ZERO_ ) talking in the lunchroom during the free-period, and that alone was creepy enough to make Roger start worrying. The last thing was during the end of the day announcements, where the normal energy was gone and that there was supposed to be an assembly today after school hours that EVERYONE was supposed to attend, and that was the final straw. So Roger ducked out half-way through the 4th period, and made his way to the entrance to find the door locked with a strange, black chain.

' _The hell? Did they do a surprise lockdown without telling anyone?'_ He tugged at the chain and felt that it was icy to the touch, to the point of nearly freezing his fingers to the metal. Roger used a little of his fire-magic to try and melt the metal, and got nothing in return. Then he pulled the Master Key the principal gave him and tried to open it that way, and stared in shock as the key snapped as soon as he went to turn it.

" _What the hell is going on here?_ " He stood up and gazed through the frost-covered outer door, seeing only the faint shine of multiple pairs of headlights through the crystal covered material and snowstorm outside. "Welp, guess the assembly was a good idea, being that it's a practical blizzard outside. I suppose now is a good time to go catch up on a little RWBY since the class-"

" _ **Attention all classes, please meet in the Gym for the school assembly, please meet in the Gym. Thank you."**_

' _What?! There's still an hour of class left! Why the hell are they saying to go- you know what? Forget it. Something weird is going on, and I think this is my way of figuring out the cause.'_ He followed the mass of silent students to the Gym and took his place up on the mezzanine around the bleachers to see if he could find a culprit or a source of this disturbance. After a good ten minutes, and once the whole school had gathered, the principal began talking.

" _ **Thank you all for coming,**_ " The Principal began, his voice kinda quiet even with the mike and speakers. " _ **Now, I know that this is quite sudden for you all to be called here-**_ "

" _You got that right…_ " Roger murmured under my breath.

" _ **But, the reason why we had to keep the normal amount of activity to such a low maximum, was because we have a representative from a very well known Ivy-League school here for an inspection and she says she's impressed.**_ "

' _Now there's an interesting piece of info. So It wasn't a Stanford rep? And she's from an unknown school. Guess that explains the lack of the normal energy and chaos without my intervention.'_ He scanned the bleachers, trying to pinpoint the said representative. ' _Now where is our said guest of honor?'_

" _ **And, to our fortune, we passed with flying colours! So, to present the reward for a perfect score is the representative herself, Professor Cinderella Autumn!**_ "

" _Cinderella Autumn? That sound familiar…_ "

" _ **Please, the formalities aren't needed,**_ " Roger froze when he heard her voice. He knew that voice, because that was the voice of… " _ **Call me Ms. Cinder.**_ "

"Ms. Cinder?" Roger started piecing things together from what he knew. Her name was Cinderella, and she prefers to be called Cinder, and her last name is Autumn which is a synonym… for fall… oh shit! " _Cinder… Fall… oh fuck!_ "

Roger locked eyes with her for a split second and she smirked as their eyes met. Roger immediately dashed out and down the stairs before she could catch a glimpse of his full appearance. She saw him run off as his boots slammed into the laminated tile and frowned. She turned off the mike by her ear and walked up to the principal. "Pardon me sir, but I may have forgotten the awards and paperwork in my car. Would you mind if I step out and get it?"

"Go on ahead Professor, we can wait."

"Thank you." She stepped out and followed the path she saw Roger take, running at a faster pace than Roger. " _You are not getting away._ "

Meanwhile, Roger was sprinting through the halls, trying to find an unblocked exit. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Roger babbled while running through the new wing to one of the exits that only he knew of. "Why is she here?! How the fuck is she here?!" He grabbed the handle of the exit to the bus lot and pulled, sighing in relief as the door wrenched open. "I need to get the fuck out of here, now!"

" **YOU!** "

"What the- **yipe!** " He ducked from an amber arrow as he saw the maroon-wearing woman glaring at him dead in the eyes with her bow drawn. "Later bitch! You ain't touching me!" He charged through the glass of the second door and made a break for his motorcycle.

" **You will not escape me boy! Now end this pointless resistance and give up!** " Cinder pulled her bowstring back and let another amber arrow fly, grazing his right shoulder and leaving a searing pain in place. She readied a third arrow but at that point Roger was peeling out of the lot and heading straight for the highway. "...Damn it." She pulled a cellphone from her suit coat and called up the first person on her contacts. "Emerald. He got away and is heading for the mansion. Get Mercury and intercept him before his siblings get involved."

" _ **On it. We'll have him bound and on his knees ASAP.**_ "

"Copy. I'll be there momentarily." She tapped the "End Call" button and walked over to a brand-new, Ferrari 812, painted maroon. "Like I said. You aren't getting away boy, and now we have you cornered."

 _ **~xVx~**_

' _Okay. This can't be real. That couldn't have been THE Cinder Fall and she did not want to potentially kidnap me and take me somewhere.'_ Roger pulled over quickly and looked at the sky to see if a blue bird was flying above and saw nothing. ' _Nope. This is real, and so is she. Now what the hell is gonna happen?'_ He shook the thought off and revved his bike back onto the highway, not noticing the two sports-cars behind him.

It wasn't long until he heard the familiar sound of gunshots hitting the asphalt around his tires. He glanced back quickly and saw the two cars gaining on him and the driver of the first car. He flicked the "Emergency" switch on his handlebar and took off like a bullet, leaving his pursuers in a cloud of snow, dust and ice. As Roger grew further away, it wasn't long until another amber arrow pierced through the cloud and cut Roger's rear tire in two, forcing him to leap off and roll into the nearby ditch a few meters away from the crash-site. He winced at the bruises and held his tongue as he pulled a small shard of ice from his hand and laid down flat against the snowbank as the two cars pulled up. As Roger had noticed, Cinder stepped out from the maroon car, while two different figures stepped out from the black car, one with deep-mocha skin and mint hair, the other with skin colour like his own with steeled-blue hair.

"I think you killed him. I saw one hell of a blast and a pretty serious crunch through the noise." A younger feminine voice called. "Guess shooting his tire wasn't the best idea?"

' _So that's Emerald. That means Mercury should-'_

"That or he could have jumped off and fled to the forest to hide so we can't find him." A male voice replied. "Let's scout around and see if he's still in the area."

" _Shit. Guess I'm gonna need to book it._ " Roger pulled a white cloth from his backpack and wrapped it around his pierced hand, the blood seeping through enough to leave a small patch of red on the very top layer. He rubbed his legs and arms to thankfully feel no injuries, and the slight blur in his vision was gone and he was almost back to normal. " _On three. One…_ "

"Maybe we should check the road ahead?"

Roger slunk back slightly, just until he was behind the cars. " _Two…_ "

"I'd say check the ditches, I mean, he could've rolled down-"

" _Three!_ " He leapt from the ditch while their backs were turned and broke into a full sprint down the road. The spikes on his boots slamming and cracking against the icy pavement with every step. He got about twenty feet away when another arrow flew and tore through the back of his ankle, followed by a chain being wrapped around his other ankle, pulling him to the ground and leaving him with a few cracked teeth and a mouthful of blood alongside his fall.

"Like I said boy, you aren't getting away." Roger flipped himself over to see the three of them standing over him, smirking. "Now, are you going to come with us peacefully, or will you continue to resist?"

"The only way I'm coming with you… is in a casket." Roger panted. He spat in Cinder's face, which was mainly blood from the semi-faceplant he took when they tripped him. "You ash-covered whore!"

"Resistance it is," She pulled a black handkerchief from her suit and wiped the stain away. "Emerald?"

"Got it." She pulled a small syringe from her jacket and motioned for Mercury and Cinder to grab Roger's arms. The two of them grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground, each with a foot on his ankles so he wouldn't be able to fight back or move whatsoever. "Nighty-night, squirt."

"Let go of me you bastards! Why the hell are you-" Emerald stuck the needle into his jugular vein. "-after… me…?" Roger's vision slowly faded to black as his entire body went limp as whatever Emerald injected him with took effect in seconds.

"And he's out." Emerald removed the syringe and dropped it to the ground, crushing it beneath her boot to hide the evidence. She kicked the shards and broken needle into the ditch and stared at the slightly bloody and comatose form of Roger "Now what? Do we just, warp back home?"

"No. We need to remove the vehicles from highway and clean the shattered glass and aluminum away so there isn't any remaining debris." Cinder nodded to Mercury and he threw Roger's unconscious body over his shoulder. "Stick him in the front and then get ready to warp back. Once you two clean the scene, we leave."

"Aight, give me a few." He walked over to the maroon sports car and left his co-worker to do the small stuff. He dropped Roger's body into the car and buckled him in, not forgetting to put the pair of cuffs on, just in case anything goes awry. After he was all prepared and strapped in, he walked back over to Emerald and helped her push the fragments of Roger's motorcycle into the ditch and then used a little handful of crystals to cover it in a large hill of snow. Once the entire scene looked nearly like the moment before the collision, they hopped into their cars and drove a little way before vanishing into a flash of white light.

* * *

 _ **Location: Abandoned SDC Refinery, Mistral**_

 _ **Time & Date: 12:51 AM, November 16th, 40XX**_

 _ **Weather: Cloudy w/ Light Snow**_

Meanwhile, a fourth accomplice was readying vials and syringes for an experiment in a small sectioned off room with equipment similar to a hospital room. He filled three syringes with a strange black fluid and nearly dropped them as the sound of two cars screeching to a stop outside caused him to jump. He gripped the remaining two vials and placed them onto a small test-tube rack before grabbing the armored lab coat that hung on the door and walked out a rear, hidden exit.

" _Oum putain Cinder!_ I told you to use that damn device outside the compound!" The scientist growled. "You almost made me drop the artificial Aura samples!"

"Oh boohoo, it's not like you're limited on fresh and extractable Aura so you can make more." Cinder mocked. "And we didn't know you'd be back so soon."

"Well I managed to acquire the needed technology for someone of non-Remnan blood." He straightened the tie beneath his coat and sighed. "Speaking of which, did you manage to find a suitable subject?"

"We did. Emerald, Mercury, bring him out!"

Emerald & Mercury hopped out of their car and opened the passenger door to Cinder's car and dragged Roger out, his body still inactive from the drug. The scientist walked up and studied a few of his features, including the now present bloodstains on his pant leg, hand and neck. "What did you do to him?"

"He resisted. We acted. Besides, he survived, didn't he?" Cinder motioned for Mercury to remove the cuffs. "And he should be out for a week, like you said."

" _Magnifique._ Take him to the infirmary so I may prep him for the experiments. We'll need to make sure he is on life-support, lest my theory is wrong." He pulled a stuffed ring of cards from his coat and handed them to Cinder. "Your pay, exactly as we agreed upon."

"30,000,000?"

"33,000,000. For the fact you managed to bring him without completely mutilating him."

"Pleasure doing business, Dr. Merlot." She pocketed the cards and saw Mercury and Emerald walk out. "Shall we stay here and wait, or do you wish for us to fall back to another safehouse?"

"Stay. I'd like security if our friend decides to wake earlier than I predicted." Merlot pulled a small bottle from his coat and handed it to Cinder. "Make sure you add this to the IV drip, it'll help keep him calm when he awakens so we won't have as much of a problem earning his trust."

"Just make sure he's on his feet by the end of the week. We need a spy to enter Beacon soon."

" _Oui m'dame,_ your agent will be ready by the end of the week. As promised."

"Good." Merlot walked off and left Cinder standing alone outside. She pulled a small folder from her suit and pulled a small plastic card out from within. "Welcome to the family, Mr. Vermilion."

* * *

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 _ **A/N:**_ So… yeah. This became a thing while I was re-watching RWBY with a few of my friends who had never seen it, and I actually was asked by a friend of mine to write a RWBY story on how I would perceive myself arriving and acting on RWBY, and I personally thought that Cinder should get a little more care in this story because of a few… later events.

Also, I'm actually going to do a harem (take a few shots, I know it's cringy) and I'm thinking of who I should include beside one of my OC's, and I'm allowing any girl to be a potential addition. Just… keep it reasonable and no extreme antagonistic comments. Reviews are meant to help the author, not say their story is BS and they should do a number of unmentionable things.

And if it seems rough, I'm not exactly used to writing in 3rd person yet, and that this is an attempt at being a minimum of 6000 words and an unknown maximum. So if there is anything that I should change to make it look better, please either PM me or review.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Out of the Frying Pan: Part 1

_**Life on Remnant: My Tale of RWBY**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Out of the Frying Pan… Pt. 1 - The Recovery**_

* * *

 _ **Location:**_ **REDACTED** _ **, Atlas**_

 _ **Time & Date: 11:36 PM, November 17th, 40XX**_

 _ **Weather: Cloudy w/ Light Snow**_

' _Ugh… everything feels like I've been stomped on a dozen times…'_ I groan softly and try to open my eyes, managing to crack them open just enough for a bright, white LED light to pierce through and make me cover my eyes to prevent more pain. After the initial attempt, I started to slowly open my eyes behind my hand then slowly start to pull my hand away to let them progressively adjust to the light. Once my eyes stopped effectively burning, and I had rubbed the remainder of the sleep from my eyes, I finally started to take in the area around me.

From first glance, it looked like I was in some sort of medical facility, maybe an infirmary or a triage center. I was clearly hooked up to machines, because I saw an IV drip going into my right arm, and I heard a heartbeat monitor beeping beside me. As I slowly began to push up my aching and still exhausted body, I began to notice more little details about my current room. There were three other beds, all to my left with the same set of technology and equipment, a pair of large cabinets, full of medical supplies sat near what I guess was the exit, along with a clock and a calendar. Apart from that, the entire room was nearly barren, with the only few things remaining being a large sink in one corner, connected to a large row of counters and cabinets.

' _Am I in… a hospital?'_ I start to push myself up and wince, falling back onto the bed and gripping my left hand tightly. "The hell-?"

"Ah, you are awake, _merveilleux_."

"Huh…?" I look over at the door and push myself up slightly to get a better view, trying to see who talked and where it came from. Once I finally managed to get my weight rested on my elbows, I looked over at the door and felt a small wave of relief wash over me, it was a doctor, an actual medical professional. He had a mix of white and storm-grey hair, two burgandy colored eyes, and an aged face that probably set him in the mid 50's to early 60's. He was wearing a fleece-lined lab coat, a black scrub shirt over a blue sweater, black pants- covered in an assortment of crusty stains that I couldn't place -and a pair of very beaten looking combat boots. How could I tell he was a doctor? The tools in his coat, the bag in his hand was a vintage surgeon's case, and once he walked over, he smelled heavily of antiseptic and saline solution.

"Are you… a doctor…?" I groan. I just realized that my throat was very dry and my tongue felt like a hunk of dense leather. Was I dehydrated, or have I not been given anything fluid apart from my IV bag?

" _Oui_ , my name is Charles Merlot, but please refer to me as Dr. Merlot." He opened his case and pulled out something that made my eyes sparkle, a bottle of water. "How have you been? You've been out for _une journée complète_ , a full day."

A full day? Damn… Cinder did a number on me… "Thirsty… hard to speak…"

"Let me help with that then, _tout de suite._ " He opened the bottle and stuck in a small straw, placing it up to my mouth and letting me drink almost the entire bottle in one sitting. When he pulled it back, he was in awe at how much I drank, " _Seigneur…_ quite the parched one, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" I licked my lips and sighed happily, letting my weight fall back onto the bed. "Thank you Doc…"

Merlot chuckled softly and stood up, "Well, I am happy to have helped. Now you rest up, you'll be going through your first set of tests tomorrow."

"Tests…?"

"To make sure you did not sustain any major injuries during your accident." He closed his case and started to walk out, before pausing and pulling a small-sized, very thick and heavy duty journal. "And here, something to keep you occupied until you are discharged."

' _A journal, huh? Does he expect me to be here a while?'_ I weakly pat down my pockets and sigh in relief. My pen was still there, so I at least had something to write with. "Thanks…"

" _De rien._ Enjoy your night."

* * *

 _ **Day 2?**_

 _At least I think it's my second day here, can't really tell from how much I've been sleeping. Otherwise, today was dreadfully boring. I had a few tests from the Doc concerning my physical health, blood tests, reflex tests, a few once overs on my bruises, and then another small drink of water and then it's back to sleeping. I guess this'll be routine for a while._

 _Here's to a potentially better day tomorrow?_

* * *

 _ **Day 4?**_

 _Late entry because I think whatever the Doc gave me for the tests knocked me out for another day on top of last night. Also, I've been feeling weird, like… like I'm ill! I've never been sick for years! And now, all of a sudden, I'm getting these weird aches, headaches, and nausea that barely let me keep water down… I'm worried it might get worse, even with Doc's help._

 _I have learned a few new things though, apparently I'm on a military base up north of… some county. Doc never said where we are exactly, or really explained the lack of personnel, but he tells me that I'm in safe hands and that I should just focus on relaxing. I'll take his word for now, but I'll be sure to keep my guard up a little more than I can in my current condition._

 _Signing out for the night, getting hard to keep my eyes open at this point..._

* * *

 _ **Day 7  
**_ _Doc has officially told me that it has been a week since I've arrived here, and that unfortunately, I will need to stay for longer as my tests continue to give mixed results and different outcomes. I also have been physically feeling worse, I think I'm not being fed anything… because I'm feeling so hungry after the tests…_

 _I've been asking the Doc why I haven't been fed, and he tells me that I have been. But I continue to throw up almost everything I've been given, even simple soups and crackers. I asked if he could increase the amount of saline I'm getting to keep my fluids up at the very least, and he said he will after the next set of tests._

 _I don't know if I feel this bad due to my injuries, or due to what he's doing… but either way, I need to get food soon…_

 _For now, I'm gonna close up, I'm starting to feel sleepy again…_

* * *

 _ **Day 11…**_

"What do you mean you'll need to cut my fluids?! I'm barely getting by with what you're giving me!"

"Ease yourself lad, this is not my choice. We're running low on solution and thus we need to ration it," Merlot sighs and pulls the needle out of my arm, wiping the area clean and placing a small adhesive bandage over the area on my vein. "From now on, you'll only receive an IV when you are sleeping, _comprendre?_ "

I sigh defeatedly and nod tiredly, "Yes sir…"

"Good, now please rest. You'll be needing to conserve more energy for our upcoming tests. I'll come back in the evening," He grabs his bag and begins to walk out briskly, a look of slight worry on his face as he basically charges through the door and out into the hallway.

"... finally." I hop off the bed and wince slightly, my right leg buckling slightly due to the unknown injury- wait, unknown? I swear I got this when… uh… umm… "Why don't I remember…?"

I shake it off and hobble over to the medical cabinet and grab an abandoned bottle of vitamin tablets, dumping the contents into the waste bin, and then shuffling over to the sterilization sink and rinse the bottle out. I had taken the habit to be out of bed when the Doc wasn't around, keep myself sort of active and hydrated, since I had gotten the suspicion I was being kept weak on purpose. After I sniffed the inside of the bottle to check for any residue that might've been caught, I smiled weakly and filled it to the brim and started to gulp down water like a dehydrated fish. The water was bitter, kinda metallic, and bitingly cold to the point where it hurt to swallow, but it was still fresh water.

After I drank my fill (Which was about four bottles worth, or until my throat started to burn), I threw the bottle into a different waste bin and hobbled back to my bed, wincing every time I put weight on my left ankle. I made a mental note to write a reminder in my journal to check and see what's been causing the pains in my shoulder and ankle as I crawled back onto my bed and grabbed my journal.

"Another day… another hand cramping entry in this little piece of shit…" I sigh and flip open to another page, grabbing my pen and flipping to a new page. "Day 11…"

* * *

 _ **Day 12**_

 _At this point, I'm only writing these passages as a way to vent, rather than for entertainment purposes._

 _Anywho… the Doc has immediately put me back onto a full solution, and has strictly stated that I am NOT to leave my room for any reason (Although I wasn't allowed to leave anyways) and if I had to, I MUST get permission from him first. Which, I honestly didn't need. I was getting my own water after he left the room, I was hooked up to a catheter (Found that out at around Day 6) and since I was getting no food, I was pretty fine on my own. So, whenever I managed to get out of bed to do my normal water run, I decided to try and smuggle some supplies from Doc's cabinets to get something for the pain in my shoulder, hand and ankle, and maybe some form of antibiotics for any potential infections._

 _Apart from all of that, I'm doing what little I can to keep myself in good spirits. And recently (Totally started this today, but f**k it.) I've been exercising as best I can, sometimes it's just stretching, sometimes I manage to actually do a push-up or a few sit ups before the pain gets to severe. It's nothing compared to my usual routine or even my morning warm-up, but it's still something._

 _I'm basically a prisoner here. While I'm being treated as a patient, my mind and spirit feel like the rest of my being is trapped. I just wonder when I'll actually be released so I can go back to my family… the girls must be so worried…_

 _No. Don't think about any of that, just focus on recovery. They're strong… and I know they'll be fine without me._

 _Just… focus on getting better and getting out._

* * *

 _ **Day 18**_

 _FINALLY! I'm allowed to leave this gods-damned room! I've gotten actual food and a real jacket! (Sure the food was just jerky, dried fruit, and re-heated broth, but it was still food!) And the Doc has me on this weird… medicine that I have to keep in an IV bag taped under my shirt. Sure it's itchy, and makes me ache occasionally, but it's a reason for me to actually explore my confines and see where the hell I am._

 _Although… I wish I didn't know now…_

 _When the Doc took me outside for a test to see how well I would do in a cold environment, I felt my heart drop into my gut, and my spirit shattered. I wasn't in a hospital, I was in the Public Services building of an abandoned military compound…_

 _I was. Against all of my hopes and judgements. A prisoner to someone, and so was the Doc. I just lost it, I ran away from the Doc, and charged into the nearest building I could find. I think I heard the doors break off of their hinges when they hit the walls, and I honestly didn't care. I ran into the furthest room I found, crawled into a corner and just started to bawl, I cried tears that burned against my frigid skin and wailed louder and harder than a banshee. By the time the Doc had found me, I was still sobbing, but now I was shivering along with frosty tear-streaks running down my cheeks and small patches of frost on the coat where my tears had soaked in._

 _He told me that he too was a prisoner, but was only given freedom by his captors because of me. He pulled me to my feet and escorted me back to the building, watching me cautiously in case I started to show any signs of frostbite._

 _By that point, I had fallen asleep from exhaustion and a minor case of hypothermia. Everything else that happened, the Doc never told me. But now I had an objective…_

 _Find whoever the fuck captured us, beat them to shit, and then get the f**k out of here._

* * *

 _ **Day 20**_

 _I am already back off of food, thanks to my little "moment" when the Doc pulled me out. They've completely restricted my food rations until I REQUIRED it, which means I'm only being fed one meal, EVERY WEEK! One meal! The bare minimum amount of food needed for survival!_

 _This was a serious kick in the teeth. Before, the Doc gave me three, hearty meals a day. Now, I get one measly ration every Sunday night._

 _Thankfully… I managed to get my backpack back from my captors, minus my knife. So now I at least have some books, my tablet and my own personal notebook to actually keep myself entertained apart from just exercise and sleeping. I also managed to find my canteen and filter (So no more metallic and bitter tasting water!) and my own emergency food. This should last me a couple weeks with careful rationing, and with my crisis candy, it should last me even longer if needs be._

 _Although, I am still oblivious to who my captors are. And my memory has been getting worse… now I don't even remember how I even got here, if I even had that memory from the beginning._

 _For now, the next step is to finally see to my injuries and predict where to go from here._

* * *

 _ **Day 21**_

 _Three weeks in… and now I feel both amazing and terrible…_

 _I finally got the stones to take off the bandages on my left hand and ankle (Which I discovered after my first attempt to get water for myself) and the one around my right shoulder, to finally see how my injuries were._

 _And I swear on my life, I nearly vomited when I took off the one around my ankle…_

 _There was a gash through my entire hand, jagged and rough. The bleeding had stopped ages ago, but the wound had not closed at all. The one on my shoulder was only a little slice, was only a centimeter deep at the top of my shoulder, and seemed to be the least worrisome of the three. My ankle however… was the worst…_

 _There was. A chunk of flesh. Missing. A literal half-inch deep gash in the flesh, torn out from my ankle, and filled in with cotton. Now, this isn't unhealable, but it'll be a bitch to stitch. I paled when I saw it, and I felt the bile creeping up my throat as I dropped the bloodied bandage onto the floor. I scrambled over to the nearest waste bin, and started to dry-heave until my stomach settled, which was not pleasant…_

 _When I had finally calmed down, my stomach had settled, and the color had returned to my face, I got to work on properly healing my injuries. First step was to raid the cabinets for a needle, surgical thread, and disinfectant. I opened every wall cabinet, and every single one under the counters until I found a half-empty bottle of rubbing alcohol, a box of sterile string, and a needle case with one non-rusted needle. The next step was to break into Merlot's pantries and get some bandages, gauze and painkillers. I knew they were locked with a basic deadbolt key lock, and that was the easiest thing to pick if you had actual picks and a screwdriver. Unfortunately, I had no picks, and the only flat and sturdy enough edge I had was a scalpel._

 _So, I had to improvise a pick, or try and break the lock or the plastic screens. I tried the latter by using the steel toes and spikes on my boots to try and crack the screens. After four hours of kicking the bottom part of the left screen with my good foot, I managed to chip and crack the screen enough to reach in and pull out a roll of bandages, a small bottle of morphine pills, and a weathered package of gauze pads. I did remember to go for the one to the right of the door, since the Doc always took the supplies needed from the left one._

 _So, using what I had learned from advanced First-Aid and my sisters, I put the nose to the grindstone and got to work. First off was to take a couple of tablets to dull my nerves, which… didn't work. I checked the bottle and saw that they had expired almost four years ago, and in my annoyance, I chucked the bottle into the trash, not noticing the actual year on the bottle. So, instead, I grabbed out three gauze pads and wrapped some of the bandage around it and bit down on it. Next was to disinfect and clean my wounds, which was about as fun as using a angle grinder for a nail file. It was so painful to do it on my hand and ankle, I almost passed out from the sheer amount of agony I was feeling. I swear, dipping my hand into molten lead would've felt less painful._

 _After the blood was washed away, and the alcohol had done it's work, was the fun part of stitching everything shut. I pulled out the thread spool, grabbed a scalpel off of one of the surgical trays to cut it after I was finished. Then… I started stitching everything I could, starting with my shoulder wound, then onto both sides of the gash on my hand, and then finishing with my ankle._

 _After that… I woke up with the Doc wrapping bandages around my ankle while sighing defeatedly. When I pushed myself up to get a better look, he finally looked up and me with a faint grin on his face. I asked why he was grinning and he simply said that "he should've taken care of my injuries properly" instead of just cleaning and wrapping them. We shared a chuckle and he handed me a few morphine tablets and some tryptophan pills and told me to just rest._

 _For once, I was happy to comply and downed the pills without a second thought._

* * *

 _ **Day 25…**_

"...ugh… so boooooored." I hop out of my bed and start to wander back over to my backpack to check the time on my tablet. "When will the Doc be back so I can get the last of my tests done…?"

I started to type in the password into my tablet when I started to hear a different noise in the hallway, a very odd sound.

Heels clicking against the laminate floor.

I quickly ran back to my bed and rolled onto my side, facing away from the door. When I closed my eyes, the door opened and the sound of heels started getting louder. I gulped silently and kept my mouth shut as I heard them beginning to talk.

"How are his tests going Doctor?" The first voice I heard was muffled, but noticeably feminine. There was a slight teasing tone and a hint of venom behind her words, but otherwise there was nothing distinguishable. "Is he doing as well as expected?"

"H-He is doing… _adéquatement_ , adequately… his blood is as I assumed, and h-his body is f-far more durable than our own…"

' _That was Doc! But… what does he mean by "his" blood? Aren't we both humans?'_

"And the serum?"

"T-The serum has n-no apparent effect on h-his body… in f-fact it s-seems to b-be terminated by h-his immune system as s-soon as it enters h-his bloodstream…" Merlot gulps softly and clears his throat. "A-Also… h-his strength is r-returning at a f-far faster r-rate than we expected…"

"Hmm… a pity." The woman sighs softly and walks up to my bed, watching my curiously. She placed a bare hand against my bandaged shoulder and I shivered as she moved in slowly down to my hand. "We will have to work with it, regardless of setbacks. Now prep him for tomorrow, I want him on his feet to start scavenging in the morning."

" _O-Oui…_ r-right away…"

The woman nods and looks back down to me, eyeing my curiously, "You can stop trying to fake your sleep boy, I'm not that stupid."

' _Welp. Guess I'm busted.'_ I sigh and sit up, turning myself around to look at one of our supposed captors. I was right in guessing that it was a woman, and damn my hormones, but she looked pretty damn nice. She had her face covered with a deep ash-black hat and scarf, along with a pair of snowboarding goggles, a puffy black jacket that hugged her figure quite nicely with a pair of black gloves with golden decorations, a pair of deep navy-blue jeans and a pair of heeled combat boots. I noticed that she had ash-black hair as well, and looked quite young. She leaned down to look me in the face and started to… inspect me? I think? It was hard to tell with the goggles blocking her eyes.

"Why people are so fascinated by you and your pathetic sisters continues to amaze me," She leans in closer to look me dead in the eyes. "Although they are right about one thing, you do have oddly nice eyes."

"Okaaaay…" I shift back slightly and gulp nervously, clearly uncomfortable. "Uh… why do you wear all of that… inside…?"

"Because I prefer to hide my looks, some people tend to… shy away from a woman like me."

Being my curious self, I asked a question that I would later regret, "What makes you so dangerous?"

She chuckles softly and lifts her goggles and hat off, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders and letting a pair of bright… amber… eyes… oh shit.

"C-C-Cinder?!"

"Well now, you do remember me. That is wonderful." She smirks and leans back down, her eyes boring into my own. "I do hope you are enjoying your time here, because you will be here for a very, very long time."

"M-Ms. Fall-"

"Quiet you maniac, I don't need to hear any more of your ramblings." She turned back to me and pulled something out of her coat, something that made my heart fall into my stomach. It was my phone, in pieces… "I assumed you wouldn't be needing this anymore. So I did you a favor."

"Y-You…"

"Get used to it boy, and listen closely," She grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls me closer. "You. Will not. See your family. EVER AGAIN."

She pushes me back onto the bed and turns to leave, Merlot looking at me sadly as he trudged behind her. Once I recovered from the shock, my fear and anguish quickly flipped to anger and rage. Forget trying to recover my strength and get Merlot and me out. I now had one. Singular. Goal.

Get. The fuck. Out of here. And get back anything that bitch had stolen from me.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well... this is out of the blue. I... kinda got back into writing? I mean, don't expect any chapters in specific time frames, I have all sorts of shit to worry about already. I will try to keep putting out chapters at a semi-decent pace, but it'll still be slow._

 _Apart from that: Please leave any reviews or comments to give me any tips to improve on my writing! Thank you, and enjoy your day._


	3. Chapter 1: Out of the Frying Pan: Part 2

_**Life on Remnant: My Tale of RWBY**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Out of the Frying Pan… Pt. 2 - The Escape**_

* * *

 _ **Location:**_ **REDACTED** _ **, Atlas**_

 _ **Time & Date: 3:36 AM, December 21st, 40XX**_

 _ **Weather: Cloudy w/ Snow**_

Over. A. Month. I've been here for over a month, and I can certainly say that I could not hate Cinder or her little shit-stains any more than I did before.

They've been putting me through what I could consider a literal hell. To those who are wondering what I mean by that, here's some wonderful examples of the shit I dealt with for TWO. FULL. WEEKS.

In the mornings, I was literally tossed out of bed by either Cinder. Or on rare occasions, Mercury, who KICKED my bed onto its side and then dragged me out before I could even comprehend what was happening. I was then "lead" to the male barracks to take an arctic-level cold shower, with watered down soaps and rags, the only thing that was "nice" was when Cinder returned with a towel and my clothes, cleaned and pre-heated. I get that she was treating me with some humanity, and tried to make me feel comfortable enough so that I wouldn't hate her as much as I hated Emerald and Merc, but it never worked. After all of that bullshit, the last part was to get my "medicine" from the Doc (Who I am suspicious of, but still treat with respect since he's the only one who actually shows genuine kindness.), and then I'm dragged back out by Mercury and Emerald for my "chores".

For eight straight hours, the two of them put me to work wherever they wanted me to either clear rubble, scavenge for supplies and weapons, or look for valuables to add to their collection. I also found out an interesting detail in regards to their "collections", that only made me more upset.

Emerald. Fucking. Stole. My sister's. Necklace. The bitch was wearing my silver and garnet locket that Mari had gotten me on my first birthday away from the family and my asshole brother. It had the picture of me, her, Hannah and Cynthia standing in front of the manor to celebrate our new life, and she was letting it jangle around her neck like she had worn it for years. I would also like to add the fact that she stole my signet ring too, and was ALSO wearing it.

Anyways… back to my bitching. I was given the same coat that Merlot had given me, a pair of ragged and patched gloves, a shitty knit cap, and a thread-bare scarf for cold protection, while the pair of them were using MY winter gear! I tried to take my scarf back from Emerald, but that only ended with me getting three stitches on the side of my head where she had whipped me with one of her weapons. So while battling potential frostbite, I dug through stone, concrete, rebar, steel scraps, moldy and frozen wood and cloth, and even fucking skeletons, just to find something the two of them found worthy of taking for themselves. Within these several weeks, I had managed to dig up four combat knives, at least a dozen wallets (still filled with money), several rings and earrings, an old liquor flask that I hid and gave to the Doc, and an old-school military sabre from the storage room. Still in its case with some oil left in the sheathe to keep it bright and shiny.

I did manage to swipe a few things for myself, so I had some things to work with. I stole one of the newer looking knives to use as something to jimmy locks and pry hinges off of doors if I needed to. Apart from that, I really couldn't get anything else without the two of them catching a glint of metal.

After the eight hours are over, it's back to my room for rest for a couple hours, then it's testing time with the Doc, and then time for my "meal" and then back to bed to repeat the same shit all over again in the next morning. Doing this for so long however, has allowed me to pick out some important moments that I can capitalize on.

The first major thing was that Cinder, Em and Merc all leave at around noon on Sundays to go get more food and supplies from the marketplace a few miles out of the compound, and they only took Merc and Em's car out, and left Cinder's and Merlot's (I think) cars here. They're only gone a few hours during the day, and the evening. About seven to ten hours in total sometimes. Another thing is that they never lock the doors to their rooms, which has lead to a few… "incidents" involving me accidently peeking on half to fully naked women (Hehe) when I needed to deliver my daily report. The last and most important thing, is that Merlot and I are the only two people that actually sleep on the ground floor of the building, the other three all slept on the second floor, where the civilian quarters were. That gave me full freedom of the ground floor during the night.

With the little amount of info I had, I started to piece together a plan to both escape this hell-hole, and to drive the metaphorical thorn in their side (I.E. Me) in further, then twist. And trust me here, when I make a wound, I make it painful AND hard to recover from.

Step one was to get my winter gear and personal effects back. This included my ring, locket, jacket, hat, gloves and scarf back. This would be the second hardest part of the entire plan, since this specifically required me to break into Emerald's and Mercury's rooms while they were sleeping. Thankfully, I knew what I was doing… kinda. Sorta? Not really…

* * *

' _Alright… this isn't that hard. I'm just going to sneak into the rooms of two of the best street thieves from Remnant… yeah. This CANNOT go wrong.'_ I sigh softly and gulp, pulling my boots off and leaving my jacket beside the door to Mercury's room. ' _Welp… fortune hopefully favorites the bold.'_

I gently press my hand against the bottom of the door, grab the handle and turn it ever so carefully and smile as the door starts to slowly creep open. I slowly slip inside once the gap is wide enough and close the door in the same gentle fashion. I sighed in relief and stood up, turning around to see what I was dealing with.

' _Woah. This is… not what I expected. Especially with his character…'_ I scanned the room in slight awe, completely taken aback at how… clean it was. I mean, like SPOTLESS. The carpet looked brand new, the wood and metal was all polished and sparkling in the dim light, even his fucking closet was in perfect order. I mean, I could see someone like Weiss or Ren being a neat-freak, but Mercury? Not in a million fucking years. ' _Well… this should make everything easier.'_

I slowly shuffled over to his closet and started to dig through, looking for my coat and anything else I can swipe for myself. After a good ten minutes of searching, I managed to get my coat and everything back, plus some weird little satchel I found tucked away. With spoils in hand, I snuck my way back out and closed the door. A crazed grin plastered on my face as I scooped up my boots and sprinted back to my room. While I was cocky, I wasn't cocky enough to do both of their rooms in one trip.

After dropping my first haul off in my room (Folding up my coat and wrapping the satchel in the middle, then stuffing it into a cabinet), I slunk my way back up to the second floor and started moving towards Emerald's room. Now in the back of my head, I'm thinking that this was WAY too easy, especially now that the only thing I need to do is swipe my trinkets back from Em.

' _Now all that's left is to get my ring and locket back. Should be easy as-'_

Remember how I thought it was too easy? Well… that's about to change riiiiiight… now.

' _...what is that noise?'_ I pause and slink back against the wall, pressing my ear against the crack of the door frame to see what it was. As soon as I moved near the crack, I started to hear a faint groaning. ' _Is… that… what I think it is…?'_

I gulped nervously and started to open the door slowly, peeking through the widened crack to see what the hell was going on. When I looked up towards the bed, I felt my heart freeze, and my cheeks heat up. That groaning I heard wasn't groaning, it was _moaning._ To those who don't understand what I mean? Allow me to be very… very… blunt.

Emerald. Was fucking masturbating. In her sleep.

How did I know she was still asleep? In between her clearly heated moans and whines, she was murmuring about… Cinder. Now this was something I knew, that nearly EVERYONE knew about Emerald, and that was her huge crush on Cinder. I didn't think that it'd be that big of one though! I mean, seriously! At least lock the damned door then!

I quickly put my embarrassment, fear and… other "emotions" on the back burner and slipped into her room, praying to god she wouldn't wake up and see me like this. Again however, I sighed a short and silent sigh of relief to see that she was also a neat freak, not as bad as Merc, but still a neat and tidy one regardless. So I made my way over to her desk and started to pop open and dig through drawers of makeup, other stolen jewelry, some… "unmentionables", and nicked electronics. It wasn't until I broke into the heaviest looking drawer did I find my wonderful, wonderful ring (As well as what looked like a white phone with a black snowflake emblem that I also pocketed), and my false glasses. I slipped that piece of silver, amethyst and onyx back onto my hand, pocketed my glasses and started to dig in the other drawers for my locket.

' _C'mon… where is it!?'_ I started to panic slightly as I had just finished searching the last drawer, closing it quite vigorously and noisily, earning a small shift from Emerald which caused me to duck under the desk. ' _Where would she have put it?! She can't be stupid enough to keep it on… right?'_

Then it clicked. She was always admiring her newest piece of jewelry and she'd been trying to pry open the locket to see whatever was inside, so I rarely saw her without it. I felt the color drain from my face and my blood run cold, slowly realizing where my locket might actually be. Gathering what little courage I had left, I slowly crawled out from underneath and slowly slunk my way over to the side of Emerald's bed where her face was facing. When I peeked over the edge of her bed, getting a fairly nice look at her pained and slightly sweat-covered face, I saw that she wasn't wearing the locket, then I quickly slid back to her nightstand and pulled the drawer open.

' _Yes! Oh thank the gods, goddesses and devils above and below, yes!'_ I swiped the silver chain out of the drawer and stuffed it into my pocket, quickly pushing the drawer back in and tip-toeing my way out of her room, back downstairs, and into mine. I hopped onto my bed and started to cry tears of unmatchable joy into my pillow as I clutched that little chain against my chest. I had the one thing I had to truly remember my family back, and at that point, I could've just happily lived there until the three of them let me go, but… I couldn't. I had a plan, and I was going to stick to it.

But this little victory of mine was a huge moral boost, and I was going to make good use of it.

* * *

The next major step in my escape plan was to procure some more supplies, and a proper weapon. The was probably going to be the easiest step out of all of them, since I knew one thing they didn't, well… three things they didn't.

The first big thing was that they only made me search the barrack and main command building, they never made me try and get into the storage facility, the vehicle garage, or the Quartermaster's building. The reason? They couldn't pick the locks, and Cinder didn't want to break or damage anything that was inside. I however, after some careful digging and a few swiped pieces of paper, I managed to find the code for the storage facility AND the code to the QM building, along with a safe combo. That was going to be my main goal.

The second big thing was that they never actually kept an eye on me when I just decided to wander the compound after my training, "chores" or tests. So that allowed me to scout the area and mark specific spots on the terrain, and any hazards. After all of that, I had drawn myself a rough map of the entire compound and made note to mark down a neat little detail… mortar craters. The reason this compound was probably abandoned (My best guess), was because of a large attack that left most of the place in ruins, and slaughtered most of the soldiers. Another thing I learned, in regards to these craters, is that the water underneath wasn't frozen. I accidently broke one open while training and saw that they were around three to four feet deep, with about two to three feet of it being water. So I made sure to make a note about the biggest crater, knowing that after I ran across, whoever would chase me would fall in. The best part about this? It was right in front of the hill that lead to the front yard and parking lot.

The last big thing was that they never really cleared any of the snow that fell, or tried to break any of the ice that had formed over their existing paths. If there was one thing I probably had on all of them, it was the ability to traverse winter-like terrain. Hell, I modified my boots to specifically help keep traction on ice and snow. Although, there was a fair bit of blueing ice around the hill leading to the yard and parking lot, so… I would be at the mercy of the incline there, but it wasn't that steep, so… I might slide, but I might not slip and fall.

So like I said before, my first and primary goal was to get into the supply building and the QM building. I decided to aim a little higher for this one and go after the QM building to see if I could find some gear, weapons and potentially some extra cash. So, when night fell, I got into my own winter gear (Which if you're wondering why this stuff was so precious, I had it custom built to take on weather that of the Arctic or Himalayan mountain range, and made from a nylon and kevlar cloth fusion), grabbed my knife, my backpack, a flashlight and the codes and then made my way outside towards the heavily fortified Quartermaster's building.

Now at first glance, you could see that most of the equipment lockers through the service window, but I knew from my time on actual bases, that they had two other rooms full of spare weapons, ammo, armor and other gear. My hope was that they had they either had the same codelock with matching code, or be easy to open locks. But, the only way to find out was to get back there. So I walked up to the weathered and flickering codelock, typed in the six digit code, and held my breath and waited for the lock to click.

" _Please work, please work, please work…_ " I tightened my grip on the door handle and waited for the click of the lock. " _C'mon…_ "

 _ ***Click!***_

" _Yes!_ " I push the door open, shoving the ancient door open and then propping it open with a large piece of rubble. "Alright… now I'm in the clear. Let's see what these poor souls had to leave behind." I clicked on my flashlight, drew my knife (Old habits) and started to walk inside.

The entire place was oddly untouched. Everything in the room; the floor, counters, lockers, and even the couple skeletons that had been the two poor employees, had a heavy layer of dust and most of the standing objects had a few cobwebs. I silently thanked myself for wearing my scarf, since the dust was that thick, it was actually hard to breathe, even with something filtering out the dust in the air. I simply shrugged and started making my way back towards the locked part of the building, seeing the same codelock.

"Sweet, this might be easier than I thought." I type in the code again and walk into a thin hallway, with three doors; two doors on the left wall, and one on the right. I knew that the first door was connected to the depot, and left it alone. I then moved down to the other two doors and found my first hitch, the locks. Unfortunately, they were neither dead-bolts, or code locks. They were latch locks, locked with a heavy padlock that even a bullet could break. Which means either I'd need a blowtorch, the key, or I'd have to break the door down and potentially hurt myself pretty severely.

"Well… let's try and pop the latch off of the door, I might not have a pry-bar, but hopefully my knife will be enough…" I stabbed my knife through a small gap between the lock and the door and started to wiggle and pull against it, silently praying that my knife wouldn't break. After about twenty minutes of wiggling and prying, I start to get frustrated and started to wiggle harder and started to push against the door with my foot. It wasn't until I heard something snap, I looked up in horror and quickly my face changed to that of pure surprise. Both my knife, and the latch had snapped, and the door had been pushed open thanks to how much force I had been using to try and pop the latch off.

"Okay… that works." I stand up and step inside, pointing my flashlight against the wall and started to search for a lightswitch, since I knew the compound still had power (Since the codelocks were still working) and when I found and flipped that switch, I felt my heart skip a beat from both excitement, and horror. "You have got to be kidding me..."

What I had found was… sort of disheartening. There was a couple helmets, a few combat vests and chest-pieces and a couple backpacks, which seemed to be seemingly untouched. Sure they looked a little worn, and kinda rusty, but it was still gear I needed. I sighed softly and quickly regained my composure and confidence, then started to sort through what little there was. I managed to dig up a fairly good condition combat vest, a slightly scratched and scorched chestplate with shoulder-pads, and a utility belt with a knife holster and handgun holster. I managed to get as much as I could into my bag and then moved over to the other door, with… unfortunately, the same lock.

"Great…" I sighed softly and sat down in front of the door. "And I broke my only thing to wedge it…" I growl angrily and jump up to my feet, kicking the door in rage. I continued to kick the metal door, leaving an ever growing dent in the middle, and not noticing the small fragments of rust and metal falling off of the latch. With a short roar of anger, I kicked the latch out of sheer frustration and proceed to break it, kick the door in, and fall into the room all in one smooth motion. "Oww… that… was smarts…"

I slowly stand back up and grab onto the door frame, rubbing my slightly bruised head and letting my vision readjust to the darkened room. I looked down at the floor and groaned, seeing the glass shards of the lens and bulb of my flashlight laying next to the door. I murmur a fair assortment of swears under my breath and start to brush against the walls to find the light switch. After about ten minutes of brushing my hand against the wall, I found a button and smashed it, turning on the few rows of lights and brightly illuminating the entire room. I instinctively flinched and covered my eyes to protect them from the severe glare and proceeded to let my eyes slowly adjust to the lights.

"Gods… why does everyone need to use the same blinding fluorescent lights...?" I groan and pull my hand away, blinking rapidly to help my eyes adjust. "Now what are we- huh?" I look around the room and find it completely barren apart from a small table, a pair of chairs, and two cases. One looking heavily armored and opened, the other decorated with that same design on that weird phone thing I picked up. I walked over and opened the armored case and gasped softly. "Holy shit… I'm fucking rich!"

A literal case of platinum bullions, about twelve DOZEN. This was at least a hundred thousand big ones, no doubt. I closed the case and quickly kicked it outside of the room, planning on grabbing it on my way out. I grabbed the other case and noticed that it was locked with a six-digit code, then I remembered the "safe combo" I had found.

"Let's try it. 23, 15 and 96?" I hit the small blue button and the latches clicked open, letting a small amount of either smoke or steam out of the cracked case. I slowly opened it and marvelled at the items inside. "Woah…"

I pulled out a pair of very, very, VERY intricate looking gloves. The base was a black leather glove, going to the top part of the wrist, and reinforced with small plates of thin and oddly flexible steel along the fingers and back. On the back and connected to the front were long, wire-like tubes of some strange, milky and smooth material, connecting to a small battery port and leading to the same snowflake insignia on the palm, which was also made of the same milky material. At the ends of the fingers, there were razor-sharp, talon-like claws that were also connected to the battery port with thinner tubes. I ran my fingers over one of the edges of the talon and quickly pulled my hand back as my index finger had a medium-sized slice running along the print. I looked back into the case and saw a small glass box filled with two dozen batteries, each one labelled with a different color.

I slipped on one of the gloves and felt the glove actually compress and match the shape of my hand, clamping down gently and sent a short pulse of… some kind of power. Whatever it was, HURT. It felt like a white-hot needle was being driven into my heart, lungs and brain, and whoever was doing it, was STABBING it in. I had the wind quickly taken out of my lungs and felt my heart stop, my vision was swimming and I felt hot bile creeping up my throat. I fell to my hands and knees and quickly pulled my scarf off, feeling the bile creep up into my mouth. When I was ready to retch from the sheer pain, it… vanished. The pain instantly faded and the bile slowly retreated back down my throat. I fell back on my ass and looked down at the glove, looked at the palm and stared in awe. The snowflake symbol was gone, leaving a blank circle where it used to be. I quickly grabbed the other glove and saw that it too had no marking on the palm anymore. Wondering if I'd feel the same pain (Which I was hoping not) I slipped it on and felt it go snug again and waited. A minute passed, then two, then five and nothing.

' _I guess it was for one time…'_ I look down at the gloves on my hands and smile. ' _Reminds me of Sombra's gloves. I think I'll be using these as my weapons.'_

I pull the gloves off and carefully stuff them into my jacket before grabbing the case of bullions and make my way out and towards the storage building, the metal thudding dully in the case at my side. Once I swung around to the back (Where I had found a mostly collapsed wall and had been pulling rubble and bending rebar for the last week) and ducked my way inside. I've been trying to break into this building for a while now, using whatever I could to break into the main storage room door. I smile softly and pull off one set of the hinges I had been able to chip off and the kicked the door through to break off the remaining one.

I walked into the room and smiled, seeing a large amount of forgotten crates and cases of potential materials and supplies. I spent no time in dropping my backpack and quickly started digging through any crates I could get open. I think I spent… a couple hours? Can't really tell since I didn't have a watch, nor could see outside. Although, I searched at least a dozen crates and managed to get one a couple things I really needed, that being food and fuel. I considered taking the fuel and then setting the rest of this stuff ablaze, but there wasn't enough to do real damage, and I didn't have a viable way to light it.

With my dreams of pyromania and chaos being snuffed out, I grabbed a few bags of their food rations (Jerky, dried fruits, nuts and vitamin candies), stuffed them into my backpack and then made a fullon beline back to the civi building and back into my room, hiding everything in the cabinets and then quickly getting back onto my cot (They gave me a cot with an actual blanket and pillows after I started becoming more active) and went to bed with a smile on my face.

The hard part was over, now it was time to begin the fun part.

* * *

 _ **Location:**_ **REDACTED** _ **, Atlas**_

 _ **Time & Date: 1:29 PM, December 22nd, 40XX**_

 _ **Weather: Cloudy**_

This was it. D-Day. My escape was tonight and I had everything I needed, except for one thing, Cinder's car keys.

My plan was to sneak up to her room after she left to go get food (She always had a snack after returning from a supply run), grab her keys and then make a beeline out to the parking lot. I had already packed my bag with all of my tech, my food and the smaller pieces of equipment I had scavenged the night before. I had also swiped another knife from Emerald's room while she was out and had packed it into the sheath on my belt and then stuffed it too into the bag. So at that point, all I had to do was wait.

That morning, I was up early and perky. I had a full belly (Had a midnight meal) and a wonderful night of sleep. I was already showered, dressed and hopped up on coffee (Personally prefer tea, but I had to take what I could get) and waiting for Cinder to come and get me. And believe me, when she opened that door and saw me all dressed up in MY winter gear, and she saw the glint of MY necklace around my neck, she was more than a little surprised.

That morning was the busiest morning of my life, but I didn't care and took it in stride. Merc and Em were both pissed that I "stole" MY STUFF back, so they put me to work. They made me clear the paths they had made (Makes it easier for me to escape, so fine by me), clear all of the rubble and debris from the civi building and barracks, move out all the crates I could get out of the storage building, and then finally hand over all of the codes, keys and combinations I had scavenged (The computers were wiped, the safes were empty, and I had taken everything of value from the QM building). Hell, after all of it, I even brought them the case full of bullions to them, since I knew it'd really weigh me down when I ran.

The hours slowly ticked by as I waited for Cinder and her goons to get back, humming happily and whistling cheerfully as the Doc did his last tests on me.

"You've been in quite the cheerful mood my dear _un compagnon,_ " He pulls a small needle out of my arm and wraps a small bandage around the mark. "How come?"

"Oh, no reason. Just feeling good," I grinned and pulled my shirt back down and slipped my sweatshirt back on. "I feel like a god today, don't know why, but I just do."

Merlot's eyes widened slightly and he smiled, "That's good to hear then. I think you might be able to leave with Ms. Fall and the others soon enough."

' _Doc, you have no idea.'_ I chuckle softly and somewhat sinisterly and nodded. "You are right about that, my friend. You are right about that."

"What was that lad?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

"If you say so…" He packed up his tools and closed his bag. "Then I shall let you enjoy the rest of your morning. _Au revoir,_ dear boy."

"Later." I waved goodbye as the Doc walked out, sighing softly and falling back onto my bed, feeling my aching arms and legs slowly return as the caffeine and early-morning adrenaline wear off. I groaned in discomfort and grabbed my tablet back out of my bag and set an alarm for six hours. This would give me plenty of time to nap while waiting for the three of them to come back, and then give me about a half-hour window to nab the keys, gear up and book it before they made their evening run.

"Soon enough… I'll be back home…" I sighed softly and smiled, letting my tired body get the sleep I needed, dreaming wistfully about returning home to my family and hugging my dear sisters again.

Although… if we look to the future, I would soon find out the terrible, terrible truth…

 _ **[Six Hours Later…]**_

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard the faint alarm going off beside me, I turned to face the screen, saw it was a few minutes after my alarm was supposed to go off, and grinned.

"Show time." I tossed back the blanket and quickly got to work. I got my boots back on and started slipping on my winter gear, keeping a close eye on the clock. Once I had secured all of my equipment, I grabbed the satchel I swiped from Merc's room, pulled my scarf over mouth and pulled my hem of my hat close to my eyes and started to move. I walked over to Merlot's room first, pressing an ear against his door to hear a faint snoring. I had a short sigh of relief and started to make my way back upstairs to retrieve my final prize: the keys to Cinder's car.

' _Merc's in his… Em's in her's… and like always, Cinder's is empty. Perfect.'_ I slowly creep to the door between their rooms and slowly push it open. Cinder's room had an identical layout to the others, the only difference was that her room was… plain. She had no decorations, tell-tale signs, or even markings that showed it was her room. The only thing that might hint it was hers was the closet with an assortment of her dresses and clothing, a small makeup set on the desk, and one, small, crimson laptop beside it.

I simply walked over to her desk and started to dig through the drawers, eventually coming across a black and red keychain with a golden key attached to it. I saw that the keychain was actually a key fabe, and smiled evilly.

"Now it's time to get out of here."

I heard a faint knocking on the door and a quiet chuckle, "Are you sure about that?"

I froze. I whipped my head around to see Cinder standing in the door frame, holding one of her blades in her hand as her other hand rests on the door handle, "U-Uhh…"

"I must admit, your plan was clever. Wait until I was doing my normal routine, grab the key while we were all distracted, quietly sneak outside and down the hill to my car, and then drive off without any of us knowing." She chuckled again and started to walk towards me, the blade in her hand glowing faintly. "However, you forgot to imagine the fact that I can hear you talk while you shower, and must I say, you have some very interesting ideas."

I started to back away slightly, my hands clenching down on the key and quickly shoving it into my pocket, and feeling it hit something. The gloves.

"I'm sorry to say boy, but you will never be leaving here. Even if I have to break that little, pathetic mind of yours," She continued to walk towards me, her eyes beginning to glow faintly.

I quickly shoved both hands into my pockets and slipped the gloves on with some difficulty, tremorring slightly in fear, "C-Cinder… m-maybe we c-can-"

"No. No more talk. No more games." She raised her blade and pointed it at my chest threateningly, her calm face now morphed into an angry scowl. "You will return what you've stolen, hand over every trinket you have, and return to your room. Where you will stay until I say you can leave."

"A-Alright… just… one more thing…" I clenched my hands into fists and felt the small circle in the center heat up slightly. ' _What the?'_

"And what would-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, I pulled both of my hands out of my pockets when I started to see smoke rising from inside. What happened next, took both Cinder and I by surprise. One of the gloves started to glow brightly and without any real warning, fired what looked like a large white bullet of energy directly into her stomach, launching her back out into the hallway with a loud thud. I blinked a few times in shock and quickly regained what little composure I had left and booked it. I heard Emerald's and Mercury's doors fly open and slam against the walls. I heard Cinder scream something, and then I heard boots slamming against the floor a fair bit behind me.

' _Time to make my final exit!'_ I charged through the doors and broke into a full-on sprint towards the hill down to the parking lot, the ice and snow crunching and crackling against the spikes and metal on my boots. I felt a little joy the closer and closer to the exit, until I saw an arrow fly past my head and all of the joy and blood drained from my face. I whipped my head around and saw Cinder, Emerald and Mercury sprinting after me. Well… at least Cinder was, Em and Merc were struggling to keep a steady pace and balance on the ice, which is what I counted on. I didn't expect Cinder to actually be keeping a steady- wait… is she gaining?!

' _Oh fuck me! She's actually gaining!'_ I ducked under another arrow and saw my sanctuary approaching, along with Cinder rapidly closing the gap between us. When I felt the ground change from mostly snow and ice, to mostly ice, I knew I had my chance. I broke into a full on sprint and started to slam my feet against the ice as hard as I can, it hurt like fuck, but it was doing what I thought it would. I heard a large amount of cracks forming, and saw that the ice behind me was already starting to fall out from underneath me. By the time I had successfully crossed over the pit, I heard an ear-splitting, roaring crack and then a large amount of splashing. I stopped on the spot, turned around rapidly and cheered, seeing that Cinder had fallen into the dead center of the pit and was spluttering and coughing up water.

"Suck it you psychotic bitch! Next time, don't fuck with me!" I turned back to the hill and started to sprint down, until I felt my boot slip on the ice and I quickly started to tumble down the hill, landing in a medium-sized snowbank with my bag behind me, and the keys on the iced pavement a few meters past that. I groaned and looked up at the top of the hill where I had slipped, seeing a faint blue where my boots had scraped against the ice. "Great… blued ice… of fucking course…"

I pushed myself up and grabbed my bag, checking to make sure that everything inside was fine, and still there. I sighed softly and threw it back over my back, walked over and grabbed the keys and then started running out towards where I'd seen the cars.

' _Finally… let's get the hell out of here!'_ I ran over to the same maroon Ferrari I had seen when I arrived at school and grinned. "I think I'll be taking this as repayment for kidnapping me. Thanks for the ride Cinder."

I unlocked the door and hopped in, quickly going about setting the seat, steering wheel, and mirrors right to my own positions. Once comfortable, I turn the car over and grinned when I heard the car rev up and the engine began to purr. I gripped the wheel tightly, rested my foot on the accelerator, and then everything was just one fluid motion of moving the shift to "Drive", stomping on the peddle and then peeling out of the lot and down the iced and winding road towards the highway

"Freedom never tasted so sweet!"

Oh how naive I was… truly and foolishly naive...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And now we get into the nitty-gritty. This is honestly going to be the hardest part of the story to write, since there isn't much dialogue or character interaction. However, the next chapter will be much easier, and hopefully longer since we'll be actually getting acquainted with some of the actual cast._

 _But like always, please leave a review and give any criticisms or changes you think I should add. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
